Gameplay
Main rule on how to play ZeoXros!! Warframe!! Winning/Losing Condition The only way to end the game is whether player has no life. Standard Deck Building A deck must contain 70 cards. Each deck may only contain a maximum of 4 cards with the same card name. Even if a card has a different ability or illustration, the maximum of 4 copies is kept. The card name is written in the Name section. Reading Card Layout Currently, there are nine relevant properties of a card on the gameplay. *'A' - Rank Number *'B' - Image *'C' - Skill Icon *'D' - Restrict Cost *'E' - Trigger Icon *'F' - Text Frame *'G' - Card Name *'H' - Faction *'I' - Critical *'J' - Title *'K' - Shield Zones of the Field These are the zones where you and your opponent put their respective cards while fighting. The information of cards are public or hidden depending on the zone where they are in. When multiple cards move from a zone to another zone at the same time, the player must put them into that zone one by one. *'A' is your Deck Zone "(Deck)" where you placed a stack of cards face down. *'B' is your Front Zone "(Front)". Units on that zone can attack your enemy or can protect you from enemy units in the same time. *'C' is your Assist Zone "(Assist)". Units on that zone can give support to other units. *'D' is your Trash Zone "(Trash)" where all cards that were used are sent there, faced up. *'E' is your Resource Zone "(Resource)" where all your cards can be used to pay cost on any skills or to call other units. The cards that is place in the zone must be faced-up. *'F' is your Landscape Zone when all of your Landscapes are set. *'G' is your Life Zone "(Life)" which is your condition of the game. *'H' is your Rank Zone "(Rank)". You place cards on your Rank Zone to call out units by their ranks equal to the cards on the Rank Zone. *'I' is your Guard Zone "(Guard)" where you can guard with your units. Starting the Battle Each player must shuffle their decks and must have all of their landscape cards faced down. Put the top 10 cards on the Life Zone faced-down. Draw five cards from the top of your deck, which will be your starting hand. After drawing, you may choose any number of cards from your hand and shuffle them into your deck. If you do, draw the same number of cards returned to the deck. You can only perform this step once. Use a random method to decide who will take the first turn, such as rock-paper-scissors or a coin toss. The player who goes first cannot declare an attack during that first turn. When both players are ready, both of them will shout “Field Open! ZeoXros!!” and they will flip their landscape card faced-up. Turn Phase It is recommended to declare the beginning of each phase in case of use a card or ability. Each phases is similar to Cardfight and Weiss Scharwz. Stand Phase During your stand phase, turn all of your units that are Rest (horizontal) to Stand (vertical) one by one, unless they are prevented from doing so by an ability. After resolving all effects, proceed to the draw phase. Draw Phase Take the first card from the top of your deck, and put it into your hand without revealing it. This is known as "draw a card". If you have not cards on your deck zone, that'll considered to be a "deck out". However, there is one little trick. This move is called "Reload" and what to do is you take 1 Life but it must be send to the Trash Zone. Once you do; you take all of your cards from your Trash Zone, shuffle them, put them on the Deck Zone, and draw a card. Rank-Up Phase Choose a card from your hand and placed it on the Rank Zone faced-up. After that, you may draw additional two cards. This phase can be skipped if optional. Main Phase During the main phase, you prepare for the battle by playing units and using abilities. In any order, you may: *Normal call any number of units from your hand to your Front or Assist Zone, only once each. The cards to be normal called must have the same or lower Rank equal to the cards in your Rank Zone. *Some cards require to pay resource in order to call units known as Restrict Call. *You may call a unit on top of one of your Front or Assist Zones that already is on the field. In that case, the previous unit that was on those Zones is put into your Trash Zone. *Move your units between the front and back row of the same column where they are. Two rear-guards in the same column may be moved between them. When a unit is moved to any Zone from another Zone, it remains in the same Stand or Rest state as in the previous Zone. *Play ACT abilities; the ACT abilities of your cards only can be played during your own main phase. This can be done any number of times, as long as you can pay the cost, unless one of those ACT abilities can play once per turn. Once you are ready to attack, proceed to the battle phase by declaring it. Battle Phase During your battle phase, you may attack with your standing units in the front row against your opponent's units. It takes five steps, which must be done in this order, and only once each turn. A battle is considered a battle from the moment it begins. Even if the process of the battle is cut off midway, or even if any of the units in the battle leaves the field, and proceeds to the close step, it still counts as a battle. 1. Start Step Start step is where you choose whether to attack or not. If you choose not to attack, or you cannot attack, proceed directly to the end phase, and none battle has been performed as a result. If you have chosen to attack, proceed to the attack step, and you cannot return back. 2. Attack Step Attack step is where you choose your unit in the Front Zone to attack first. By selecting the unit, you must put it from Stand position to Rest position. The state of "attacking unit" and "unit being attacked" only remains as long as those units continue present on their respective zones, until end of this battle. For the attacking unit, the unit attacked becomes its "battle opponent", and at the same time, for the unit that is being attacked, the attacking unit becomes its "battle opponent". After choosing the unit to be attacked, you may choose one of your units with boost emblem on it from your Assist Zone in the same column as the attacking unit, and rest it to make it boost the attacking unit. From this moment, the unit chosen becomes a "boosting unit" and the attacking unit becomes a "boosted unit" by that unit. The state of "boosting unit" and "boosted unit" only remains as long as both units continue present in their respective zones, until end of this battle. Units in the Front Zone can perform 2 types of attacks: Front Attack and Side Attack. Front Attacks let your Front units attack the other in the same column and Side Attacks lets them attack other units from each side of the column. If there an open Front Zone, you can use your units to directly attack your opponent. You must only perform Front Attack to directly attack your opponent. Finally, resolve all abilities that were activated in any order, then proceed to the guard step. The real battle begins here. 3. Guard Step Guard step is where your opponent may use guardians to prevent the attack hit. You can call units with shield from hand to the Guard Zone. Units that were placed in the Guard Zone can activate their abilities. If your opponent chose not to guard, proceed to the Trigger Phase. 4. Trigger Step When your Front units attacks, you may perform an additional effect called "Trigger Check". To perform a Trigger Check, you must reveal the top card from the deck faced-up. If that card has the same clan as any of your units, resolve all effects indicated by the trigger icon on the card, in any order you like. More Information: Trigger After you perform a Trigger Check. you put that revealed card on your Resource Zone faced-up. 5. Damage Step Damage Step is where any unit directly hits any player. Once you take damage, you reveal the top card from your Life Zone. If there's any trigger icon, resolve the effects. After that, you may put that into your hand. 6. Close Step Close step is where all effects that happen at the end of a battle, or at the beginning of close step, are activated. After resolving all effects, the battle arrived to its end. Attacking units are no longer "attacking units", and attacked units are no longer "attacked units". After this, return back to your start step to continue attacking with your standing units. In that step, you choose whether to attack or not again. If you choose not to attack during your next start step, proceed to the end phase, and the battle phase has ended. End Phase End phase is where all actions and effects are activated and resolved at the end of a turn.